Mary Crawley
Lady Mary Josephine Talbot (geb. Crawley, geb. 1891) ist die älteste Tochter von Robert Crawley, 5. Earl of Grantham und seiner amerikanischen Frau, Cora Crawley (geb. Levinson) sowie die Mutter des aktuellen Erben von Grantham, George, den sie mit ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann Matthew Crawley hatte. Mary hat zwei jüngere Schwestern, Edith Pelham, Marchioness von Hexham, und Lady Sybil Branson, die später im Jahr 1920 an Komplikationen nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter gestorben ist. Durch Sybil ist sie die Schwägerin von Tom Branson und die Tante und Patin von Sybil "Sybbie" Branson. Sie ist auch die Tante von Ediths unehelicher Tochter Marigold. Sie ist die Enkelin des verstorbenen 4. Earl of Grantham und Violet Crawley, durch die sie mit der MacClare Familie verknüpft ist. Weiters ist sie die Enkelin der Amerikaner Isidore (ebenfalls verstorben) und Martha Levinson. Im August 1925 heirateten sie und Henry Talbot. Biografie 1912: Die Nachricht von dem Tod ihrer beiden Cousins, James und Patrick, ist ein Schock für die Familie Crawley, da Patrick der Erbe des Titels war und noch dazu der Verlobte von Mary. Die Verlobung von Mary und Patrick hatte jedoch wenig mit Liebe zu tun, es ging eher darum, Coras Vermögen, welches bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Robert in das Anwesen geflossen war, keinem Fremden zu überlassen und durch diese Heirat Mary eine Stellung in der Gesellschaft zu sichern. Nach Patricks Tod versuchten Cora und Violet den Erbvertrag, nachdem Mary voraussichtlich nichts erben würde, anzufechten. In dieser Zeit war der Duke of Crowborough daran interessiert, Mary zu heiraten, dabei ging es ihm aber mehr um Marys mögliches Erbe als um Mary selbst. Das Interesse endete, als Robert ihm gegenüber erklärte, dass er nicht vorhabe, den Erbvertrag anzufechten. In der Zwischenzeit schrieben sich Mary und Evelyn Napier mehrere Briefe. Als dieser Downton besucht, bringt er den türkischen Attaché Kemal Pamuk mit, der England im Rahmen der Albanien-Konferenz besucht. Mr. Pamuk und Mary flirten, aber als er sie am Abend küsst, ist sie erschrocken. Trotz allem lässt sich Mr. Pamuk nicht beirren und kommt in der Nacht in Marys Zimmer und überredet sie dazu, mit ihm zu schlafen. Währenddessen jedoch erleidet Mr. Pamuk einen Herzanfall und stirbt in Marys Bett. Diese weckt panisch Anna Bates, das damalige oberste Hausmädchen, und ihre Mutter Cora, welche sehr schockiert über Marys Verhalten ist, ihre Tochter jedoch keinem Skandal aussetzen will. Zusammen tragen sie Mr. Pamuks Leiche in dessen Bett, werden dabei jedoch von dem Küchenmädchen Daisy Robinson gesehen. Als es Gerüchte in London über diesen Vorfall gibt, drängt Cora Mary dazu, sich zu verheiraten, am besten mit Sir Anthony Strallan. Doch dieser ist Marys Meinung nach zu alt und zu langweilig. Marys Beziehung zu dem neuen Erben, Matthew Crawley, beginnt zunächst kalt, doch im Laufe der Zeit kommen sich die beiden näher und es entwickelt sich eine Romanze. Im Jahr 1914 fragt Matthew Mary, ob sie ihn heiraten will, aber sie bittet um Bedenkzeit, da sie überlegt, ob sie Matthew von dem Vorfall mit Mr. Pamuk erzählen sollte. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm eine Antwort nach ihrem Aufenthalt bei ihrer Tante in London geben werde. Allerdings wird sie seit dem Antrag Matthews ständig mit neuen, verschiedenen Ratschlägen bombardiert, da ihre Mutter Cora in der Zwischenzeit schwanger wurde, und wenn das Baby ein Junge wird, wird Matthew wohl seinen Anspruch auf den Titel verlieren. So rät Violet Mary, Matthews Antrag zunächst anzunehmen und dann, wenn das Baby wirklich ein Junge ist, von ihrer Antwort zurückzutreten. Währenddessen rät ihr ihre Tante Rosamund, Matthew erst eine Antwort zu geben, wenn das Baby geboren ist. Als Mary Matthew von den Ratschlägen erzählt, ist er enttäuscht, dass sie sich von anderen so beeinflussen lässt. Matthew zieht daraufhin seinen Antrag zurück und möchte Downton verlassen. Da der Krieg ausbricht, geht er zur Armee. 1916: In den vergangenen zwei Jahren haben sich Mary und Matthew nicht gesehen, aber beide haben jemand Neues gefunden, auch wenn sie einander nicht vergessen können. So hat Mary angefangen, sich mit Sir Richard Carlisle, einem Self-Made-Man, dem mehrere Zeitungen gehören, zu treffen, der ihr auch einen Antrag macht. Als die Frau von John Bates, dem Kammerdiener ihres Vaters, von der Geschichte mit Mr. Pamuk erfährt, erzählt Mary dies Carlisle, und dieser sorgt dafür, dass die Geschichte nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Damit Carlisle die Geschichte auch weiterhin nicht veröffentlicht, willigt Mary ein, ihn zu heiraten, auch wenn sie ihn nicht liebt. Matthew hat sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einer gewissen Lavinia Swire verlobt, doch als er im Krieg verletzt wird und es heißt, dass Matthew gelähmt sei, was bedeuten würde, dass er kein "vollständiges Eheleben" führen könnte, trennt er sich von Lavinia. In dieser Zeit kümmert sich Mary um Matthew. Carlisle, der eifersüchtig ist, holt Lavinia zurück nach Downton, und Matthew und sie verloben sich erneut, als sich herausstellt, dass Matthew nicht gelähmt ist, sondern nur eine starke Prellung des Rückgrats hat, welche sich langsam zurückbilden wird. Drei Tage vor der Hochzeit erkranken Carson der Butler, Cora und Lavinia an der spanischen Grippe, an welcher Lavinia stirbt. Ihre letzten Worte sind, dass sie Matthew frei gebe und dass er mit Mary glücklich werden solle. Matthew gibt sich und Mary die Schuld an Lavinias Tod, sie sei an "gebrochenem Herzen" gestorben. Aus diesem Grund glaubt er, dass Mary und er niemals glücklich werden können, weil sie Lavinia in seinen Augen alle beide 'ermordet' haben. Inzwischen bemerkt auch Robert, dass Mary keinesfalls glücklich mit Carlisle ist, und Cora erzählt ihm deshalb, was damals wirklich mit Mr. Pamuk geschehen ist. Daraufhin redet Robert mit Mary und sagt ihr, sie solle mit Carlisle brechen und vorerst nach Amerika gehen, um den Skandal in den Zeitungen abzuwarten und sich dort einen "Cowboy" zu suchen, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Matthew sagt Mary ebenfalls, sie solle mit Carlisle brechen und dass sie niemanden heiraten brauche, denn sie dürfe für immer auf Downton Abbey leben. Als Mary tätsächlich mit Carlisle Schluss mache, wird dieser so wütend, dass Matthew einschreitet und die beiden sich in der Bibliothek prügeln. An diesem Abend erzählt Mary Matthew die Geschichte mit Mr. Pamuk und Matthew überrascht Mary damit, dass er ihr wieder einen Antrag macht, welchen sie diesmal ohne Zögern annimmt. 1920: Kurz vor der Hochzeit von Mary und Matthew wird Robert eröffnet, dass Downton Abbey wieder vor dem finanziellen Ruin steht, und Matthew bekommt das Erbe des verstorbenen Reggie Swire, Lavinias Vater, angeboten, welches Downton retten würde. Doch Matthew bekommt Gewissensbisse wegen Lavinias Tod, an dem er sich noch immer die Schuld gibt, und möchte das Geld weggeben, auch wenn dies bedeuten würde, Downton Abbey zu verkaufen. Darüber ist Mary sehr enttäuscht und sie wirft Matthew vor, dass er nicht auf der Seite der Crawleys stehe. Tom, der Matthews Trauzeuge ist, kann Matthew dazu bewegen, nochmal mit Mary zu reden und die Hochzeit findet dann doch am nächsten Tag statt. Durch einen Brief von Richie, in dem er erklärt, er wisse von allem, was passiert ist, weil Lavinia ihm vor ihrem Tod einen Brief geschrieben hatte, nimmt Matthew das Geld dankbar an, und Robert macht Matthew zum Miteigentümer von Downton. Monate später flüchten Tom und die hochschwangere Sybil aus Dublin nach Downton, weil die Polizei Tom verdächtigt, an der Brandstiftung eines Hauses einer Aristokraten-Familie beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Die beiden bleiben auf Downton und Sybil bekommt ihr Baby. Doch sie stirbt kurz nach der Geburt an Eklampsie. Mary setzt sich deshalb für Tom und Sybbie ein, um das Kind katholisch taufen lassen zu können und damit Sybils letzten Willen geschehen zu lassen. So wird Mary die Patin ihrer Nichte Sybbie Branson. Tom wird wie ein Bruder für Mary. Anfang des Jahres 1921 wird Mary, nach einer kleinen Operation, schwanger. Als die Familie im September auf Einladung der MacClare-Familie nach Duneagle reist, begleitet sie die hochschwangere Mary sie, fährt aber früher zurück, da sie ihr Kind bekommt. Matthew, der sofort hinterher reist, als er davon hört, kommt kurz nach der Geburt im Hospital an und begrüßt seinen Sohn George Crawley. Auf dem Weg nach Downton Abbey stirbt Matthew jedoch bei einem Autounfall. 1922: Der tödliche Autounfall ist nun 6 Monate her, aber Mary geht es immer noch nicht besser. Sie hat "kaum die Kraft, eine Gabel zum Mund zu führen" und will sich auch nicht um George kümmern; dies überlässt sie Nanny West. Erst durch das Eingreifen von ihrer Großmutter, Carson und Tom, der sie bittet, sich bei Fragen der Bewirtschaftung des Anwesens zu beteiligen, da ihr 1/6 von Downton gehören und sie George 2/6 verwaltet, bessert sich Marys emotionale Lage wieder und sie kämpft dafür, Downton für ihren Sohn zu erhalten. In dieser schwierigen Phase zeigt sich, dass Mary und Carson schon fast eine Vater- Tochter-Bindung entwickelt haben. Carson redet mit ihr und scheint viel besser als ihr eigener Vater zu wissen, was ihr in ihrer Trauer hilft. Carson ist es auch, bei dem Mary das erste Mal wirklich weint und so endlich aus ihrer kühlen Fassade herausbricht und zeigt, wie sehr sie Matthew geliebt hat und wie groß ihr Schmerz um seinen Verlust ist. 1923: In dieser Zeit werben sowohl Anthony "Tony" Foyle, besser bekannt als Lord Gillingham, den Mary seit ihrer Kindheit kennt und der durch eine große Gesellschaft von Cora wieder nach Downton kommt, als auch Charles Blake, der mit Evelyn Napier auf Grund von Regierungsarbeiten in der Umgebung eine Weile auf Downton wohnt, um Mary. Als Charles bemerkt, dass Mary mehr an Tony interessiert ist, zieht er sein Werben zurück, aber er und Mary bleiben Freunde. 1924: Nach dem Rückzug von Charles verbringen Mary und Tony eine Woche in Liverpool zusammen, um sich richtig kennen zu lernen. Tonys Antrag schlägt Mary aber später aus, da sie gemerkt hat, dass sie und Tony nicht wirklich zueinander passen und sie immer noch zu sehr an Matthew denken muss. Dies will Tony aber nicht hinnehmen. Um Tony von Mary zu lösen, ersinnt Charles verschiedene Pläne bis schließlich einer, Tony sollte Charles und Mary sich küssen sehen, funktioniert. Als die Familie nach Brancaster Castle von Rose MacClares Schwiegereltern eingeladen wird, lernt Mary den Rennfahrer Henry Talbot kennen. 1925: Durch verschiedene arangierte Treffen von Tom, der Henry sehr mag, besonders wegen seiner Vorliebe für Autos, kommen sich die beiden näher. Als es bei dem Autorennen, zu dem Henry die ganze Crawley Familie eingeladen hatte, einen Unfall gab und Henrys bester Freund stirbt, beendet Mary die Beziehung, da sie nicht nochmal eine "Autounfallwitwe" sein will, aber Henry auch nicht das Rennfahren um ihretwillen aufgeben soll. Dieser gibt jedoch nicht so leicht auf. Doch Mary fühlt sich zu bedrängt und stößt Henry von sich weg. Nach einem Gespräch mit Violet arangiert Mary noch ein Treffen mit Henry und die beiden beschließen, zu heiraten. Im Dezember überrascht Henry Mary damit, dass er und Tom zusammen ein Autogeschäft eröffnen, und Mary überrascht Henry damit, dass sie schwanger ist. Aussehen Lady Mary Crawley hat dunkelbraune Haare, die sie in den früheren Staffeln in einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur trägt; dann, in den 20-ern, steigt sie aber lieber auf einen modernen Bob um. Mary hat rehbraune Augen und blasse Haut, ein weiteres Merkmal sind ihre langen Finger. Sie hat eine sehr dünne Figur, wobei sie dabei nicht schlaksig, sondern grazil erscheint. Generell wirkt Lady Mary sehr glamourös und selbstsicher. Mit ihrem hübschen Aussehen und ihrem Auftreten wickelt sie sehr oft die Männer um den Finger. Charakter Von außen wirkt Mary oft kühl, sehr selbstsicher und ist sehr kontrolliert. Hinter ihrer Fassade steckt deutlich mehr, jedoch lässt sie nicht viele Leute dahinter blicken. Sie ist schlagfertig und scheut sich nicht, gemeine Kommentare abzulassen, meistens in der feinen, britischen Art. Ebenfalls kann sie herablassend und arrogant wirken. Mary ist jedoch jemand, der sehr kontrolliert ist und es macht ihr Angst, wenn jemand sie um die innerliche Kontrolle bringt. Unsicherheit überspielt sie meistens mit Überheblichkeit. Deswegen lässt sie zwar gerne ihren Charme spielen, wird dann aber sehr unsicher, wenn es etwas Ernsteres wird. Wenn sie ihre Gefühle aber zugelassen hat, ist Mary jemand, der leidenschaftlich liebt und wunderbar fürsorglich ist. Auch zu Leuten, die gut zu ihr sind, wie zum Beispiel Freunde, ist sie freundlich und durchaus hilfsbereit. Wenn sie sich mit jemandem nicht gut versteht, hat die Person es nicht leicht, wie zum Beispiel ihre Schwester Edith. Denn Mary scheut sich nicht davor, Intrigen zu spinnen oder mit jemandem in ihrer galanten und doch fiesen Art zu streiten. Lady Mary lässt sich nicht gerne belehren und ist deswegen ziemlich dickköpfig und stur. Außerdem kann sie es nicht ertragen, wenn sie bemitleidet wird und versucht in den Dingen das Beste für sich herauszuholen. Zwar ist Mary ein traditionsbewusster Mensch, ist aber tolerant und bereit, sich dem Wandel der Zeit anzupassen. Sie verwaltet in den späteren Staffeln mit Tom Branson und ihrem Vater zusammen das Anwesen und kümmert sich mit ihnen um die Erhaltung des Hauses und des Dorfes, weswegen sie gute Handelskenntnisse besitzt. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Familie Crawley